


If you love someone, you should let them know

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: “If you love someone, you should let them know” – Coldplay, Everglow
Kudos: 3





	If you love someone, you should let them know

**Author's Note:**

> (I saw this cutest photo of Alex and Noel, on stage, Noel’s smiling the sweetest smile… You can find it on Google. I’ve also been listening a lot to Coldplay lately).

Noel and Alex, they’ve been inseparable since they started.  
They’ve come through many things… Success and fortune, albums flops, screaming fans, change of band members, rehab, personal problem, existential crisis, artist’s block…   
But when Alex looming over Noel, his hand gently on his shoulder and the voice whispers into his ear, when he’s singing love song to him, for him, pretending to sing for the audience…   
When Noel smiles and lowers his eyes, touches strings on his guitar, Alex knows that this is bliss…  
That he found his someone that will be with him forever.  
And Alex keeps going, keeps singing, keeps getting up from the bed, keeps going in and out of rehab, determined to win.  
Just to live for the sake of that smile, that gives him everglow…  
The sweetest, the kindest and the closest person he’d ever known.  
That is always by his side. On stage and behind the scenes.


End file.
